Baby's First Fangs
by It's Just Lara
Summary: Just a series of one-shots revolving around Derek Hale and his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hi, so first off I own none of the characters from the hit MTV show**_ **Teen Wolf** _ **, I only own characters of my own creations. Now, second off this 'story' will consist of a whole bunch of different one shots about my OC (Derek's daughter), usually I'll have them following the show but due to some plot devices a fair amount of these one-shots will be AU. So, thank's for reading and please don't forget to comment and favorite / follow this story down below.**_

* * *

 _O N E_

One should know the risks of getting involved with Derek Hale romantically. The risk, though more of a promise, death. If you fell in love with, slept with, or batted your eyes at Derek Hale it was more than likely you'd end up dead sooner rather than later. With this tidbit in mind it was no surprise when Katherine Quinn ended up in one of New York's many morges. The only surprise was that instead of a supernatural being taking her life it had been childbirth.

Yes, Derek Hale's girlfriend of a year and a half had died while giving birth to his daughter, not because she couldn't handle the bite of a creature she didn't know existed, or because she was killed out of vengeance. No, she'd died bringing in a healthy baby she-wolf into the world.

"Derek," Laura, the twenty one year olds sister whispered as he stood on the outside of the glass that allowed onlookers to gaze in on newborn infants.

"Yea?" His voice was raw from crying, both tears of sorrow, and tears of joy.

"What're you going to name her?" Katherine and Derek were suppose to pick out baby names together after the child had been birthed.

"I-I don't know," Derek shrugged. Laura looked at Derek and wrapped an arm around him, the same way she'd done five years prior when sheriff Stilinski had told them their family had been in a fire, killing each and everyone of them.

"She's gone Laura, gone," the beta's green eyes continued to stare at his daughter and the dark tuff of hair she had on top of her head.

"I know, but you have a pup now Der, you have to think about her." As an alpha Laura had to give advice that helped everyone out, as an aunt she had to make sure her brother didn't abandon all paternal duties to wallow in grief.

"You're right," he nodded slowly.

"You're a good sister," he told her, leaning his head down to perch itself on her shoulder.

"Now little brother," Laura smirked, "Let's talk baby names. Preferably baby names that start with an 'L' and end with an 'aura'." Derek rolled his green eyes at his sister's joke.

"I was thinking naming her after mom," Derek said softly, "Talia Katherine Hale."

"Talia," Laura repeated, testing the name out, letting it roll off her tongue.

"I like it," she nodded, "I know mom would." Both their eyes once again filled up with bittersweet tears.

"I miss them," Derek told his older sister who hummed in agreement.

After a moment of silence Kaura straightened her back and wiped her tears away.

"Now," she announced, "Lets go find a nurse to see when we can take out pup home." But Derek looked reluctant to step away from the glass.

"Come on Derek nothing will happen to her, alright? She's perfectly safe, and even if," She stressed the word 'if', "Something were to happen you'd hear it," Laura promised as she dragged her brother away from the window.

She rolled her dark brown eyes, though a smile tugged at the end of her lips, knowing just how protected and loved this pup will be growing up.


	2. Chapter 2

_T W O_

Derek hadn't seen his daughter in a month. Talia was two now, soon to be three, and he had left her with an old gypsy woman that lived below him and Laura in New York as he set out to search for his sister in his childhood town, Beccin Hills. He was only suppose to be there for a week but two meddling teenagers named Scott and Stiles had him arrested for killing and cutting a woman in half, a woman who happened to be Laura. Only the discovery that his only living sibling was now dead lead to him find out that his comatose uncle Peter, who wasn't so comatose after all had killed his sister and was killing the people responsible for his family's murder. And after being kidnapped and tortured and almost killed by the ex-girlfriend who burned his whole family alive (she was killed by Peter that night), Derek, out of greed or revenge or whatever his motives were killed his uncle and became alpha.

Now Derek was using the money he had acquired out insurance money to build his old family home back up, new and improved so that he can raise a daughter and a pack there.

 **. : . : : . : .**

"Daddy!" Talia screeched as her chubby legs carried her to her father. Derek had gone back to New York to retrieve his daughter and stuff from his apartment.

"Hey pup," Derek replied affectionately, catching his daughter in his arms as she lunged towards him. The older werewolf looked to the grey haired gypsy with a grateful smile on his face. He handed her two hundred and fifty dollars, the amount she demanded he pay her over the phone for being gone longer than expected.

"Thank's for watching her." Derek was a different person in New York than he was in Beacon Hills, he was happier and nicer in the Big Apple than he was in the small woodland town.

"No thanks needed Hale," She pocketed the money, "She reminds me of my own Fiica , so odihnească _,"_ she told him, trailing off in Romanian. Talia nuzzled her head in her father's neck, wanting attention.

"It seems like the little one want her father's attention," the gypsy smiled a large snaggle tooth smile that made the alpha inwardly real back.

"Thank you again." Derek carried Talia all the way to the apartment upstairs, listening to her rattle thing off in no order.

"Oh-Oh daddy!" Talia bounced as Derek set her down inside the fourth floor apartment, Derek looked at his daughter who was making sloppy signs with her hands.

"What are you doing?" Derek snorted.

"Mrs. Vedea," the old gypsy woman, "teached me how to say 'I-love-you' in, uh-um, hand speaky." She meant sign language.

"I love you too pup," Derek told her truthfully, rubbing her head affectionately.

"I thinked you left like mama and aunt Lula," she told her father, grabbing onto his hand, keeping it on her head when he went to pull away. Derek frowned.

He bent down, he still had to look down at his small toddler but not as much as when he was standing. His head went to the side of her face and he used his thumb to try and push back untameable chestnut colored baby hair from her green eyes.

"Talia," he told her sternly, "I am never leaving you okay, pup?" Talia smiled widely, showing off her small teeth.

"I love you daddy," she told him.

"I love you too Talia," Derek spoke softly, getting up from the ground.

"Now come on, I'll make you something to eat," _and hopefully I don't kill us with my cooking skills_.

* * *

Fiica , so odihnească - is Romanian for 'daughter, rest her soul.


	3. Chapter 3

_THREE_

Out of all of her father's teenage beta's, Isaac Lahey was Talia's favorite.

While he was on the run and living at the newly rebuilt hale house, he'd taken over the role of being Talia's protector and big brother. Even though she couldn't say his name correctly; Talia pronounced the _'zick'_ sound in his name with _'thick'_ due to her slight lisp. So when the blonde werewolf wasn't sleeping or training with Derek and the other Beta's he was playing Tea Party with Talia in her purple room, or giving her piggy back rides across the back yard. He was whipped by a three year old and not once did he mind.

Talia loved Isaac like a brother. She loved to play with his curls, accidently knotting them when she was braiding them. She loved making pictures for Isaac, ones where it was her standing next to her father and Isaac and Erica was in the middle of both Boyd and Isaac, and Scott and his pack were off to the side- _because they're family too but not like you_.

 **. : . : : . : .**

It was Talia's bedtime in and Derek was helping Scott and Stiles out with something and Boyd and Erica were safe at home so that meant Isaac and Talia were left alone together. Isaac had been instructed that since she'd already had a bath that day she could just slip into her pajamas and be read a story.

But Talia wasn't having that while her father was out and he couldn't protect her from the monster in her closet.

"Come on Talia, there's nothing scary in there," Isaac sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time in the past fifteen minutes.

"Yes there is," every 'S' she pronounced came off as a 'TH' sound.

"Yeah?" Isaac challenged the toddler as he knelt down to be somewhat eye level with her.

"Yeah!" She sounded just like Stiles, or Lydia, either way she was spending to much time with the sassy human teenagers.

"And what does it look like?" Isaac questioned her.

"It is a he and he is big," she demonstrated with her hands, standing up on her tippy toes, "And has blue eyes and a beard." This monster was sounding awfully a lot like a man.

"And where have you seen him?"

"My closet." At least this person wasn't real. And Isaac didn't know what to do for a moment because her fear sounded like a real person, he'd have to ask Derek if she's met anyone that was a creep and looked like her description.

"Well, Talia, what do you say if I tuck you into bed and check your closet and stay with you until you fall asleep?" He remembered his older brother Camden doing something similar when his family was alive and happy; a time that seemed like it was eons ago not ten years.

"You will?" She asked him skeptically; Isaac nodded and Talia murmured an 'okay'.

A few moments later, after having the toddler tucked into her bed and turning on her bed side light he walked into her closet. It smelled like sulfur, but only if he concentrated. He'd really have to talk to Derek now because it was getting slightly creepy. The wanted teen walked out of the small space and shook his head at Talia, "Sorry Talia, no monsters." Talia smiled widely as Isaac then walked over to her book shelf.

"What book do you want read to you tonight?"

"Daddy was reading me Robin Hood," Talia answered and Isaac reached for the slightly worn out spine of the book that read: _Robin Hood and His Merry Men_ , and a little less than halfway into the book a piece of paper was sticking out, poorly substituting for a maker.

Isaac quickly got into bed with her, sitting on the outside of the covers while she snuggled underneath them. He tucked her under her shoulder,

"Where did you and Derek leave off?"

"Here," she pointed to the beginning and that's where Isaac started, his voice high pitched mimicking maid Marian, "Oh Robin Hood..." and that's how the night went until both Talia and Isaac fell asleep.

 **. : . : : . : .  
**

Derek walked into his home around three in the morning and didn't see Isaac passed out on the couch like he usually was, despite having a room up the stairs. The alpha furrowed his brow and used his heightened ears to lead him to his daughter's room where he peered past the white door to see two sleeping beta's. Isaac was protectively curled around his pup, and Talia who was using her chubby hands to cling to Isaac's grey t-shirt.

The sight warmed his heart, though, it wasn't like he would ever tell anyone.

Derek slowly shut the door, making sure not to wake either Isaac or Talia up and made his way down to his room. He was tired as hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

Hey so guys, sorry it's not another update, but I want to let you all know that I'm open for requests.

Like if you want Talia to have a nice little adventure then message me privately and tell me what you want and I'll be happy to do it.

So, love you all, I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A / N:**

 **Okay so this is a Sterek AU, as well as one where Talia deals with diffrent sexualties and gender identies so if you're homophobic don't read.**

* * *

 _F O U R_

Talia Hale always knew she was different, even when she was little. And not in the supernatural sense where her eyes glowed and her bitten down nails transformed into sharp claws. But in the sense that she not only liked boys but girls. So when she was thirteen and her dark hair was up to her shoulders she approached her step-father, her father's husband Stiles.

"Pops," Talia croaked as she walked into his office. The dark green walls of the small office were littered with pictures, sticky notes, newspaper clippings and different colored strings.

The still lanky male looked up with a tired, "Hey Talia, something wrong?" Stiles's eyebrows come together as his daughter in all but blood steps into the room.

"Can we talk?" She wrings her hands together and her two front teeth bite into her lip.

"Yeah, come on," Stiles doesn't even try to cover the paperwork on the county's latest homicide knowing that if she really wanted the information she'd get it one way or another. Talia sits on comfortable chair stationed across from Stiles's desk.

"So what's wrong? Is someone at school giving you trouble because your dad and I wi-,"

"Pops," Talia cut him off, "It's not like that." She assured him.

"It's just, how did you know you were, you know?" Talia asked, her voice dying out at the end of the question. Stiles eyes widen slightly and he smiles at the green eyed female.

"I was in my sophomore year when I first started to feel that way, but nothing actually gay happened until my senior year. Talia, just because your father and I are gay doesn't mean you're going to be," Stiles tried to explain but Talia's pale cheeks heated up pink.

"I know, but the thing is I think I'm broken," she murmured and Stiles cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I do like boy pops, but I also like girls, so you see there has to be something wrong with me!" She cried, her expression begging the Hale by marriage for an answer.

"Talia, you're not broken," Stiles shook his head, "You're bisexual, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"You mean, you can do that?" She asked, "You can like both boys and girls?" Stiles laughed at that.

"Yes Talia, you can-god you're worse than your uncle Scott was at this age," Stiles mumbled the last part to himself and despite hearing it Talia didn't care she was grinning. The teen burst from her seat and ran out the door laughing and yelling _'I'm not broken'_ at the top her lungs with a smile you could clearly hear in her voice. Stiles rolled his brown eyes.

* * *

A years later Talia stood in Macy's with her aunt Lydia and Kira- though not her biological aunts they were pack and pack ment family -picking out bra's and something about this just didn't seem right to her. Talia didn't understand why the women's section was making her uncomfortable, so she kept it quiet from the kitsune and banshee.

Two months after that and going through what everyone called a 'Tom-boy' phase that made her equally uncomfortable as the feminine section in Macy's did Talia understood why. And like last time she approached Stiles. Only this time with more confidence.

"Hey pops," Talia greeted Stiles. It was early in the morning and Derek was asleep upstairs and Stiles was sipping his coffee.

"Hey Talia," Stiles waved.

"Can we talk?" Her green eyes were brightly light with hope.

"As long as you're not pregnant," Stiles joked and Talia snorted

"Please I'm too young to be attracted that way to anything," she scrunched up her nose. She didn't get why all her friends were kissing and giving their boyfriends handjobs behind the schools rusty bleachers, but then again the only thing that made sense to her in relationships was the cutesy, romantic stuff, none of that intimate jizz.

"That is what Derek and I like to hear," Stiles nodded, "So what did you have to tell me?"

Talia sat across from him and suked in a breath.

"I don't like being a girl," she told him. Stiles spit his coffee back into his cup.

"W-What?" His voice cracked slight and Talia pretended not to notice.

"Yeah, and I don't like being a boy either and I've looked into it and apparently it's called being non-binary, specifically being agendered." Stiles nodded along, not fully understanding.

"I'm not following," he told her and she nodded, she too at first had a hard time understanding.

"It just means I don't want to be a female or a male," explained and Stiles nodded understandably.

"Okay so what? Are you going to pick a new name, what do I have to call you?" Stiles asked, now worried about offending Talia.

"No new name, and really just switch up the pronouns for now on, you know, every once in a while call me a he, or a them or she, you know?" Stiles nodded serious and Talia grinned just as widely as she had one year prior. She leaned across the kitchen table and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks pops, have a good day at work, I need to get ready for school." And she skipped out of the large kitchen and up the stairs, leaving behind her stepfather was was smirking, knowing Derek would have another hissy fit on why their daughter came to him and not Derek first.


	6. Chapter 6

_F I V E_

There comes a time in every child's life where they start to ask questions that turn their parents red. For Talia Hale, that time was when she was five. Her father had returned to being a man, and not a teen, and that made Talia wonder if maybe that's how all babies are made.

"Daddy," Talia asked one afternoon, climbing into bed with her father who was reading.

"Yea?" Derek set his book down and his green eyes flickered to his daughter who clambered onto the deep blue comforter.

"How are babies made?" Derek's eyes widen and a dark red crept up his neck, onto his cheeks and to his ears.

"W-w-what?"

"How are babies made?" Talia repeated slower, innocently, sitting criss cross.

"Ask me when your older" Derek told her sternly. Talia blinked, her own green eyes clouded with confusion. Derek went to pick his book back up when-

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I have to ask when I'm older?" Talia questioned.

"Because..." Derek trailed off.

"Because..." Talia repeated slower than her father had.

"Because I'm your dad and what I say goes," Derek answered with a tight, closed mouth smile. Taila huffed in annoyance, she tumbled off his bed and walked out the door, leaving his door open. Even as young as she was she was still as passive aggressive as her uncle Peter .

 **. : . : : . : .**

"Hey pops," Talia was seven and Derek had married Stiles Stilinski, solidifying Stiles's role as Talia's stepfather.

"Talia," Stiles greeted from the kitchen. He was sipping ice tea, trying to escape the summer heat.

"Can I ask you something?" She got herself a Capri Sun.

"Sure Sourpup." Stiles has dubbed his step-child Sourpup, after her father who Stiles had dubbed Sourwolf.

"Cool," Talia sipped her drink, "Where do babies come from?" Stiles spit out the ice tea was drinking, spraying it across the room and onto the floor.

"What?" Stiles was so red his face could rival her aunt Lydia's hair.

"Where-"

"No I heard you, just like I heard someone calling my name," Stiles didn't wait for the child to glare at him or grumblr out a response since no one was calling him.

 **. : . : : . : .**

"Hey Uncle Peter?" A pack meeting had just disbanded and Peter had managed to be cornered by the seven year old.

"What?" His tone was bored but he smiled slightly at his nephew's daughter.

"Where do babies come from?" And with that, and no response to Talia's question, Peter walked out of the Pack house and to his car where he drove to his downtown loft.

 **. : . : : . : .**

That was it!

Talia made her way to her older cousin Maila's room. The eight year old knocked on the door and the were-coyote opened it, her brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and her clothing was casual sweatpants and a stained sweater.

"Talia," Malia beamed. She loved her younger cousin so much-probably because she reminded her of her late baby sister.

"You alway say the truth, you're never nice when saying it either," Maila looked slightly offended but the child continued, "So, where do babies come from?" Talia's dark eyebrows shot up expectantly. Malia sighed. Lydia had explained this to her back in the summer between junior and senior year.

"You sure you want to know, it's kinda gross," Maila spoke as she lead the girl into her room, where the youngest Hale sat on Malia's bed.

"Yes."

"Okay then well..." And Malia told Talia, also adding the sex talk because it was easier to kill two birds than one stone than to only beat one bird to near death.

 **. : . : : . : .**

Talia looked at her father all throughout dinner.

"Is there something you would like to say?" Her father asked from head of the table.

"Yeah, you better get another kid or something because after what I heard I'm never having a kid." Stiles choked on his burger.

"Heard?" His voice went up a few octaves.

"Yeah Maila-" the cousin in question was out with her adoptive father for their weekly dinner, "Explained everything to me before and sex, and birth, sound gross!" Her nose scrunched up and Derek looked like he was going to slit his own throat when the word _'sex'_ came out of his eight year olds mouth, while Stiles looked like he was trying not to explode with laughter, and all while Talia didn't understand what was wrong.


End file.
